An Extremely Special Valentines Day
by GruviaFan99
Summary: Valentines Day isn't just a holiday for Gray and Juvia Fullbuster it's the day the two got married , after being married for four years Gray decides to plan something extremely special for the woman he loves.


An Extremely Special Valentines Day

(AN : Hey guys long time no talk , Happy Valentines you guys! If you guys don't have a valentine don't worry about it , I don't have one either. Anyway today's story is a short little Valentines story for you guys. It's a Gruvia fanfic of course , don't worry I will write stories about Nalu and other ships in the future but you guys know Gruvia holds a special place in my heart. Also Chapter 7 of Love is coming , I am in the final editing process for chapter 7 so don't worry plus I have been working on a brand new story for you all. I hope you enjoy this adorable short story , I will talk to you again once you reach the end of this story)

Today was Valentines Day , the day for couples to spend time together doing fun or less than appropriate things with one another. Anyway today was a special day for Juvia and Gray Fullbuster , today was actually their four year wedding anniversary.

Juvia Fullbuster woke up without the feeling of her husband's warm embrace , this disappointed her a bit. She looked over on her bed side table and found a rose and note , she couldn't help but smile her husband was so sweet.

Dear Juvia ,

Happy anniversary the time has gone by so fast , I wanted to surprise you so I have left instructions in each letter. I know that with you taking care of the girls all of the time you aren't able to pamper yourself as much as you deserve to .Mira was kind enough to keep the girls over night, so we'll have the whole house to ourselves . So the first thing I want you to do is go into the bathroom , I have left items for you to pamper yourself with.

Love ,

Gray

Juvia couldn't help but smile , she was so lucky to have a husband like Gray.

Juvia got out of bed and walked into the bathroom where she found a basket filled with a body wash , lotion and a perfume set , bath salts and a few scented candles. She also found that Gray bought her a pink silky bath robe and a new pair of house slippers. She also noticed the lacey lingerie that he left her to wear , she couldn't help but to giggle.

She lit the candles that he left and began to run her bath water , after her water was ready she got in and immediately felt relaxed.

After her bath she dried off and slipped into the silky pink bath robe , the fabric of the robe was so soft .

After all of that was done she found the next letter

Dear Juvia ,

I hope you enjoyed your bath , now I want you to go downstairs Silvia and Grisa helped me make you breakfast. Beside your plate is the next letter , I know your going to love the breakfast we made you.

Love ,

Gray

Juvia walked downstairs to find heart shaped waffles topped with whipped cream with a side of strawberries , she took a bite and smiled breakfast was delicious.

After she was done eating , she read the next letter Gray left for her.

Dear Juvia ,

The next thing I want you to do is go into the closet and there will be a pink and white bag and a pink box with a bow on it . Those two things are your next surprise , those are the things I want you to wear today.

Love ,

Gray

Juvia did as she was told and opened the closet door , she grabbed the two things he asked her to grab. She sat on the bed and opened the bag , it was a beautiful strapless white dress. In the box were white pumps , the next note was also carefully placed into the box.

Dear Juvia ,

I hope you like the outfit I picked out for you , you always look good in white. After your dressed I want you to come to the guild hall , that's where your next surprise awaits you.

Love ,

Gray

Juvia did her makeup and applied romantic curls into her hair , after that she put on the outfit.

She felt sexy for the first time in such a long time , her self esteem had been so low since her daughters were born. Losing baby weight had been hard , especially after having Grisa a year after Silvia. All of the low self esteem she had felt for four years , seemed to slip away as she looked at herself in the mirror.

The entire walk to the guild she was so excited to see what Gray had planned for her , once she reached the door of the guild hall she was stopped by Gajeel. He was wearing a tux , and looked as if he had been waiting on her to show up.

"Gajeel what's going on?" asked Juvia confused

"You'll see once we head inside" he replied handing her a bouquet of baby blue roses

Gajeel looped her arm with his and opened the doors to the guild hall.

Once they entered the guild hall , as soon as Juvia heard the music she began to tear up.

Gajeel walked Juvia toward the back of the guild hall where Gray stood , with their daughters right next to them

Once she joined hands with Gray , she began to cry.

"Remember four years ago on Valentines day we went down to the court house and got married after finding out we were pregnant with Silvia , we knew that having a baby and planning a wedding was a little much so I promised you that we would have a big wedding the next year. The year after that we ended up having Grisa so we weren't able to have our big day , and the year after that we couldn't find the time to have a ceremony. I know how disappointed you were , so I wanted to surprise you . I want you to know how happy you have made me in the four years we have been married , you've given me two beautiful daughters and besides that you've made me a better man. You are one of the most selfless people I know , you put everyone else before yourself. That's why today I wanted to make you feel special , I wanted today to be about you. I love you Juvia" said Gray wiping her tears in the process

All the women in fairy tail were teary eyed , they couldn't be happier for their friends.

"Juvia can't explain how blessed she is to be married to you , this is the ceremony I have always wanted . Surrounded by our family , Gray Juvia can't thank you enough for loving her . You can't understand how happy you have made the last seven years for Juvia. You have given Juvia the opportunity to have two beautiful daughters that love her , and you have given Juvia your heart as well and that is something that she will cherish for the rest of her life. You are the best thing that has happened to Juvia , thank you for loving her." said Juvia tearing up

The two shared a kiss

After that the wedding began

"Juvia do you take Gray to be your husband" said Erza smiling at the couple

"I do" she replied

"Gray do you take Juvia to be your wife" said Erza tearing up

"I do" he replied

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife , Gray kiss your bride" said Erza wiping her tears

Gray kissed Juvia

After the ceremony the reception was held in the guild hall

"I love you so much , thank you so much for this" said Juvia smiling at her husband

"Your welcome and I love you too Happy Valentines Day" he replied kissing her cheek

"Happy Valentines Day" said Juvia smiling

"You know I did leave you that sexy pair of lingerie for a reason and since we have the house to our selves tonight , how about we ditch the reception and have our own celebration" suggested Gray

"Juvia likes the way you think" she replied with a smile

 _(AN: Gray is so sweet , I wish I had a Gray in my life (don't tell Juvia I said that)_

 _Anyway the story is over , I hope you enjoyed it ! I really love how this story came out!_

 _I will probably write more short stories in the future around the holidays , the next one will probably be about another one of my favorite fairy tail couples._

 _I love you guys and I will talk to you all in the next installment of Love which should be coming soon.)_

 _Make sure to review the story , let me know what you thought !_


End file.
